Perfect complement
by Natt.Malfoy
Summary: Cumpliendo una promesa de años atrás, vuelven a encontrarse. Pero lo que él no sabe, es que será la primera y ultima vez. Dramione


**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

**Resumen:** Cumpliendo una promesa de años atrás vuelven a encontrarse. Pero lo que él no sabe, es que será la primera y ultima ves.

En fin es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste )

Perfect complement

En el momento en el que había llegado se dio cuenta de lo efímero de la situación. Pero no pudo evitarlo, era la última noche, simplemente no podía negarse. Miro su reloj y una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro: otra vez estaba llegando tarde. Desde que lo había conocido en su primer año del colegio, nunca llegaba puntual a ningún lado. Pero ese, era uno de los tantos defectos que la enamoraron locamente. Recordaba cuando se juntaban a estudiar juntos sin que nadie lo notara en la biblioteca. Siempre debía esperar más de veinte minutos a su dichoso compañero de pociones. Pociones que, en su momento, habían llegado a unirlos.

Revolviendo su enmarañado cabello castaño, empezó a observar la habitación en la cual se encontraba. Era una sala rectangular con el piso de mármol y un techo con todo tipo de luces. En el centro se podía observar una gran cama con sabanas blancas del mismo tono que las paredes. Y, a un lado de la cama, reposaba una mesita de luz de madera pulcramente lijada.

Suspiro resignada mientras se dejaba caer en el grueso acolchado. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Era una locura, en menos de veinticuatro horas se casaría con su, antes mejor amigo, Ron Weasley. ¿Cómo podía ser que este en ese lugar? La respuesta a esa pregunta era simple para ella: se lo había prometido. Sin importar lo que pasara, cinco días antes de comenzar el nuevo milenio ambos debían de encontrarse ahí, para terminar con algo que nunca habían dado lugar a comenzar. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no oyó el chirrido de la puerta al abrir dando paso a un nuevo huésped en la recamara. Por consecuencia se sobresalto ligeramente al notar como el colchón, a su lado, se hundía por un nuevo peso. Sabia que era él, no quería mirar.

-No quiero que te cases mañana.- La voz rota del hombre la destrozo. Estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo imponer órdenes, siempre con voz ronca y vanidosa pero ahora era diferente. Sabia que estaba llorando, lo conocía perfectamente. Y, al mismo tiempo, se pregunto si alguna vez lo había visto de esa manera. Nunca.

-No digas nada.-

Ante este comentario vio como el hombre se había levantado bruscamente y atino a salir por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Eso seria lo más sensato para ambos, pero su parte irracional salio a flote al tiempo en que se levantaba y se interponía entre él y la puerta. Lo miro, por primera vez en la noche, y se dio cuenta que los años no lo habían cambiado. Su platinado cabello seguía perfectamente impecable, las suaves cejas seguían cubriendo sus grises ojos, pero, por sobre todo, su boca seguía igual de anhelante que siempre.

Fueron segundos, que tardaron en comprender sus cómplices miradas, antes que el hombre decidiera acortar la poca distancia que los separaba. La tomo por la cintura con posesión y la beso como nunca había llegado a besar a nadie. Era un beso cargado de pasión y tristeza a la vez, como si esos dos sentimientos tan distintos pudieran complementarse a la perfección. Y, es que, así era: el complemento perfecto. Y volvieron a complementarse cuando empezaron a despojarse de la ropa que estorbaba colándose en el medio de sus cuerpos. Y se complementaron cuando, ambos, se fundieron en uno, desatando así, una llama eterna de sentimientos encontrados.

-Te amo. Nunca lo olvides.- Se quedo petrificada al escuchar esto y, en ese momento, su parte racional salio a flote nuevamente. Tarde pero seguro. Por fin se acomodo en el torso del hombre mientras este caía en un profundo sueño. Ella, por su parte, no durmió.

Horas después todo estaba igual a como cuando llego. Vestida, con cartera en mano y los ojos vidriosos y llenos de lágrimas, se sentó al lado del hombre que dormía placidamente mientras dejaba unos papeles sobre la mesita de luz. Tuvo que controlarse, para no aferrarse fuertemente de él, convenciéndose que era lo mejor para todos. Al fin y al cabo, era imposible. Ella se casaría con Ron y olvidaría esta locura, lo olvidaría a el. O, por lo menos, lo intentaría. Caminó hacia la puerta, volteándose una ultima vez para verlo antes de salir imperceptiblemente de la habitación.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por los huecos en la ventana, iluminando solo unas cuantas hojas sacadas de un libro de pociones sobre la mesa de madera. Unos apuntes sin más valor aparente que la de un margen recién escrito:

"Nunca lo olvidé."


End file.
